


Unexpected

by AnneRose1213



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneRose1213/pseuds/AnneRose1213
Summary: Lucho suggests a double date with Juliana and Sergio and Valentina agrees.Things however, may not go as Lucho planned.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Juliana's and Valentina's romance development.

"You're beautiful. Where are you going?", Lucia asked, smiling.  
  
"I have a date with Lucho. A double date actually.", Valentina replied, while softly brushing her long hair.  
  
"That's nice. Have fun niñita.", the blonde woman caressed Valentina's hair before leaving her bedroom.  
  
"Gracias Lucia."  
One more brush and Valentina was now ready to go.  
Lucho was already waiting downstairs.  
  
"Don't be too late you two.", Eva exclaimed when she saw them ready to leave the house.  
  
"We won't.", Lucho reassured her.  
Valentina just smiled and waved to her sister.  
  
The car ride wasn't long, the restaurant they'd booked was ten minutes away from Valentina's house.  
  
"Sergio and Juliana are already there. He texted me when you were getting ready."  
"Cool.", Valentina replied.  
She was excited to see her best friend, she'd missed Juliana. Since the younger girl had started dating Sergio, they'd stopped hanging out as much as before.  
  
The restaurant was full, but their table wasn't in the middle of the chaos, so they'd be able to talk freely.  
  
"Lucho! Vale!", Sergio's voice made them turn their heads.  
He and Juliana were already sitting on the table.  
Valentina smiled at her best friend, who smiled back at her, more hesitantly.  
  
"Juls!", Valentina exclaimed and ran to hug Juliana.  
The shorter girl reciprocated softly and caressed Valentina's hair lovingly.  
  
"Val, you came."  
  
"Of course I came, I missed you like crazy.", the taller girl kissed her friend's cheek and rubbed her back.  
  
"I know...i missed you too Val.", Juliana sighed and frowned, like something was bothering her.  
  
"How's the whole thing with Sergio going?", Valentina asked when they sat down and the boys started talking about their latest news.  
  
"Honestly? Weird...", Juliana admitted.  
  
"He can be a jerk sometimes, but that's normal for a boy. Don't be too hard on him. I also have a few problems with Lucho sometimes.", Valentina shrugged.  
  
"You do?", Juliana blushed for some reason.  
  
"Yeah, I mean who doesn't? They're men...from another planet or something.", Valentina giggled and Juliana smiled.  
  
"I don't think that's my problem...", the younger one admitted.  
  
"Then what's bothering you? Isn't your first relationship how you expected it?", Valentina raised her eyebrows curiously.  
  
"No...I mean...yes, but...I just can't feel anything...at all.", Juliana finally admitted.  
Her best friend stared at her for a few seconds before chuckling. "That's it?", she asked.  
  
"What's so funny?", Juliana pouted and her best friend stopped laughing.  
Valentina took Juliana's hand and shook her head in disbelief.  
"So you're telling me you guys had...you know...sex?", the taller girl whispered.  
  
Juliana's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head. "No no! Of course not! I just told you I don't feel absolutely anything with him...how could I have sex with him?"  
  
"Okay okay cálmese. I just assumed you didn't feel anything during sex, that happens to me too.", Valentina explained and Juliana sighed. "But you're telling me you don't feel anything when he kisses you? Anything at all?"  
  
Juliana nodded disappointingly.   
  
"Juls that's awful. You shouldn't be with him if he doesn't make you feel special.", Valentina said.  
  
"Does Lucho make you feel special?", the brunette curiously asked.  
Valentina stopped in her tracks.  
Did her boyfriend make her feel special?   
  
"I...we're talking about your issue here remember?", the older one changed the subject.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. If I tell him...he'll get hurt.", Juliana sighed.  
  
"What are you girls gossiping about?", Sergio interrupted the discussion.  
  
"You know, just catching up with everything.", Valentina said.  
  
The four of them started talking about university, Juliana's design school and random subjects, until their orders were delivered.  
They ate while comfortably chatting.  
When the meals were finished, Lucho paid the check and they left the restaurant.  
  
Afterwards, they decided the amusement park was a great way to end their double date.  
"Guys, the roller coaster looks dope. Are y'all up?", Sergio said excitedly.  
  
"Sure.", Lucho agreed.  
  
"Juliana and I have some girl talk to do so you can go.", Valentina exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on. You can talk about it later. Have a sleepover or something.", Lucho complained.  
  
"Actually that's a good idea. We don't have to leave them alone now Val. We'll talk later."  
  
"Fine, but this is important Juls.", Valentina warned and her best friend nodded.  
  
...  
  
"I'll come to pick you up tomorrow okay?", Sergio said to his girlfriend.  
They were standing in front of Valentina's house. "You're sure you don't need clothes or something?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll lend her whatever she needs.", Valentina reassured him.  
  
"Goodnight guys.", Juliana said.  
  
Sergio leaned in to kiss her and she reluctantly kissed him back.  
Valentina didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable from the sight.   
Lucho pecked her lips before leaving with Sergio.  
  
"Let's go upstairs.", Valentina quickly said and pulled Juliana gently by her hand.  
  
...  
  
"This movie sucks.", Juliana giggled.  
They were currently curled up in Valentina's bed, watching a movie.  
  
"Hey, it's good!", the older girl protested.  
  
"Come on Val, this is not realistic. He doesn't even know her, he can't be madly in love with her amazing personality.", Juliana mocked the main character.  
  
"Of course it's realistic! It was love at first sight.", Valentina complained, pouting.  
  
"There's no such thing.", the shorter brunette fiercely said.  
  
"Juls...you'll eventually fall in love with Sergio. Just give it some time.", Valentina's smile faded. "You deserve an amazing relationship Juliana and even if Sergio's not the one to provide it, someone else is."  
  
Juliana sighed loudly. "You don't get it. I just can't feel. Not a single thing. It's like he's my brother or something."  
  
"Ewww Juls, stop!", the taller girl playfully threw a pillow at her friend.  
Juliana laughed and straddled Valentina, in a way she couldn't move. "Don't you dare mock me and throw me another pillow!", she playfully exclaimed while holding Valentina's hands up her head.  
  
"And who stops me?"  
  
"Me, apparently.", the shorter one giggled.  
  
Valentina tried to free herself but she only managed to end up even more trapped under her best friend, who was hysterically laughing above her.  
  
"Juls let me go!"  
  
"No.", Juliana said firmly before bursting into laughter again.  
  
"Then stop saying things like that!", Valentina shouted. "Sounds like your a lesbian or something.", the older girl was laughing uncontrollably now.  
  
Juliana's eyes widened with fear and she got off Valentina immediately.  
  
"Juls? What's wrong? I was joking...", Valentina's laughter died.  
  
"It wasn't funny okay?", Juliana's eyes were wide and watery.  
  
"Gosh Juliana, calm down. You're acting like being gay is something bad.", Valentina said.  
  
Juliana's eyes stared right into her best friend's blue orbs.  
"It isn't?", she asked in a small voice.  
  
"Oh my god of course not.", Valentina caressed her best friend's hair softly.  
Suddenly, the taller brunette's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"Val...", Juliana tried to explain.  
  
"Juliana...you don't like guys do you?", Valentina said shocked. "You could've just told me. I am your best friend..."  
  
Juliana's head fell and a few tears escaped her eyes. "No I couldn't..."  
  
"And why is that?", the other girl demanded to know.  
  
"Because... I only got with Sergio to get over you Valentina.", Juliana exclaimed. "You are the one I am in love with...not Sergio. That's why I can't feel anything with him. I tried to be straight I really tried but-"  
  
Juliana was interrupted by Valentina's lips capturing her own.   
The older brunette kissed her with such passion, such lust and Juliana thought she was about to pass out.   
Juliana moaned into the kiss and Valentina's hands gripped tighter her own.  
  
When the older girl pulled back, she didn't open her eyes.   
  
"Why did you do that?", Juliana asked, breathless.  
  
"I wanted- I needed you to shut up. Why would you try to be straight? Why would you try to change yourself? There's nothing wrong with you wanting me and not Sergio...I was going crazy watching you kiss him out there. Lucho doesn't make me feel special Juliana."  
  
Valentina leaned in and kissed Juliana again. "You do.", she muttered into the kiss.  
Juliana sighed and pulled her best friend even closer.  
  



End file.
